<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Belong to Me by CiciRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511379">You Belong to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain'>CiciRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Sex with an incubus, Sleep Paralysis, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”She drifted into sleep quite quickly and few hours passed. She fell into the deep dream. It was hazy, but warm and soft. She felt her entire body relaxing in deep slumber. Then she felt touch. Whimpering in her sleep, she felt restless. She didn’t wake up yet, but definitely something or someone had just entered her room and was now very close to her bed. Maybe it was just a wind, but it pulled on her shirt that she felt cold freeze against her skin.<br/>”Mmmh...” she moaned in her sleep like she felt the touches all over her. She was vulnerable and defenseless. Swiftly figure, whomever it was, climbed on top of her and started trailing his lips against her bare neck and chest.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Belong to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt credits to anymyous Jodel oj. I find inspiration from weird places.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Goddammit dad. I’m already 18, so I should decide for myself if I go out or not.” Young woman cursed, storming off to her room and slamming door behind her. Sure, she was daughter of wellknown organization’s boss and it wasn’t wise to go out this late. She could get kidnapped for ransom money or something worse. But she was also legally adult and had her own businesses around the town. She just wanted to hang out with her friends, she wasn’t going to meet up with some guy. Dating was strictly forbidden for her for same reason mention above. Unlike most girl of her age, she had no exprerience in dating or anything like that. She had never held guy by a hand, let alone kissed anyone. It was so frustrating. She was grown woman for fuck’s sake. </p><p>After she had calmed down a little, girl huffed and threw her shirt to the bed. Whatever, at least she could get long and good night’s sleep. He removed her skinny jeans from her slim legs. She was quite tall for a girl and had very feminine figure. Her hair was long and naturally blond. She uses some makeup, but not too much. She was a natural beauty, like her biological mother. Her step-mother wasn’t really a role model. She couldn’t comprehend, why his jerk of father in his mid-life crisis divorced from her mother, decent woman and started dating good-for-nothing airhead? It happened few years ago and they were still together. She had had tolerated that bimbo for over four years now, while her mother had mental breakdown after the divorce. Now that she had just turned 18, she was planning to move closer to her mother, who was still struggling. She sighed again and removed rest of her clothes and threw her favorite pyjama shirt on. It was loose fit, unlike her normal clothes. She liked to so show off her figure by wearing clothes that compelemented her figure. Nothing too flashy or tacky, tho. After she was done undressing, she auickly combed through her locks and tied them to the loose knot. Now she was ready to bed. </p><p>She felt bit sleepy, but not too much. After all, she was ready to hit the town with her friends. She didn’t usually went overboard with her drinking, she just wanted to dance and have fun with her buddies. Maybe chat with some cuties from next table, but nothing too bad. Maybe dance last slow song with someone, but she didn’t wanted to even kiss a man she had just met. Or maybe a bit, just a peck on a lips or something. Damn. She hadn’t even had her first kiss and she was already 18. It felt so frustrating. She really wanted to date like a normal teenager. She was yearning a touch of a another person. On intimate level. Of course she had done something in her lonesome, she knew how good touch could feel. Even thinking about it made her restless. Without second thought, she slid her slim fingers past her panties and in to her. She didn’t thrust quite deep, she never did. It had hurt a bit when she first tried to finger herself. Now it was much easier, but she still didn’t took her fingers that well. She had tried to use something else, like a something shaped like a banana. It felt just like a cold, inanimate object inside her. She had heard from her friends that a real dick felt soo much better. Size didn’t really mattered, too big could actually hurt a lot. She kept fingering herself, trying to fantasize about something to get herself wetter.<br/>
”Mmh...” she moaned, biting the edge of her shirt. She fondled her other breast on top of her shirt and fell deep into her fantasies. She pushed her fingers bit deeper and it felt good. Thought she wouldn’t come just fingering herself. Damnit. Frustrated she withdrew her fingers, calming down her breathning. Better just to get some sleep. </p><p>She drifted into sleep quite quickly and few hours passed. She fell into the deep dream. It was hazy, but warm and soft. She felt her entire body relaxing in deep slumber. Then she felt touch. Whimpering in her sleep, she felt restless. She didn’t wake up yet, but definitely something or someone had just entered her room and was now very close to her bed. Maybe it was just a wind, but it pulled on her shirt that she felt cold freeze against her skin.<br/>
”Mmmh...” she moaned in her sleep like she felt the touches all over her. She was vulnerable and defenseless. Swiftly figure, whomever it was, climbed on top of her and started trailing his lips against her bare neck and chest. She felt it through her dream just as weird presence and odd sensation. His hot breath against her skin felt pretty good and she started to get aroused. Her sleep turned more and more restless, but she wasn’t awake. And even if she was, she was unable to move. She was already under a sleep paralysis caused by an incubus, a sex demon. She wouldn’t  remember any of it in the morning, just wake up to an orgasm and and if she was unlucky enough, she got pregnant. Demon on top of her moved his hand towards her crotch and carefully slipped his hand into her panties. She was visibly wet. He dragged his fingers along her damp slit, pushing only tip of his finger into her. Deciding that he had enough of teasing her, he opened his zipper and quietly entered her. She moaned, but didn’t wake up even now. He started slowly, pushing his shaft inch by inch into tight cunt. Judging by her whimpering, it hurt but he wasn’t going to stop. </p><p>Through her dream she started to feel a bit pressure and then pain. It felt stinging at first and it made her slowly to wake up. When she slowly opened her eyes, she didn’t saw anything. But she still felt the pressure. And it was coming from lower part of her body.<br/>
”Mmmh...” she moaned slowly starting to understand the situation. It was dark so she didn’t saw much, but comprehended that she was getting fucked in middle of the night. It was totally absurd and her mind was still in dreamlike state, but it felt really real. She felt that someone was thrusting his cock into her.<br/>
”Oh, you are awake.” He cooed after realizing he had waken her up. She couldn’t act tho, since she was in sleep paralysis and on top of that, in trance. She still felt everything. Next he pushed few of his fingers into her mouth, shussing her pathetic whimpering up.<br/>
Hush, I’m just giving you something human guys couldn’t ever give, babe.” He soothed.<br/>
”You are just a little toy, made purely for my pleasure.” He said deviously, picking up his pace. He couldn’t bang her for too long even if he was a demon, since her virgin pussy felt way too tight. After few minutes of hard thrusts, he was already finished, cumming into her. She hadn’t moved for almost ten minutes now, but after he was done, she gradually was awoken from the trance. She got a glimpse of a man, who had just seconds ago had sex with her. In dim light he was very attractive, had red hair and slim, tall figure. She tried to get up, but hurt too much all over. Was she still asleep? Or did it really happen? She was too tired to even call out him and fell back to slumber. </p><p>When she woke up in the morning, she gasped herself awake. She was sweating and panting very loudly like she was just awoken from nightmare.<br/>
”Ah!” She flinched and felt chill all over her body. When she tried to get up sitting onto her bed, sudden pain striked her right into her lower stomach. It ached badly. Her cheeks felt hot, like they were red as beet. As she recalled, she didn’t had bad dream but quite erotic one. Then she realized, that she had wet spot in between her legs. It happened sometimes, when she had that sexy dream that she got wet in her sleep, but not too often. This time, she had really orgasmed during her sleep, thats why she woke up feeling all pent up and sweating. Feeling bit embarassed she got out of bed and started changing her bed clothes before her annoying stepmom would notice anything. Stain in the sheets looked like it was real cum, not just girl cum. She grabbed bedsheet and shakened them a little. Then something fell down to the floor right at her feet. Pair of small, black sunglasses. It certainly wasn’t hers, they were for men. She picked them up just not notice that glasses had few strands of red hair sticken to them. Not short but not too long either. She felt bit uneasy, glasses weren’t there yesterday. Quickly she glued up the pieces and dread striked her like a lighting out of clear blue sky. It wasn’t dream. Someone definitely was in her room last night and had sex with her, while she was asleep. In other words, she was sexually assaulted in her sleep. Realization made her almost panic. Was that wetness she felt really cum? That bastard had cummed in her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>